sbargfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Horrorterrors They have not been directly named as such, but from the beginning of Sbarg it has been obvious that the beings in charge are Horrorterrors, as shown by the official artwork shown on the left and their first attempt at communication. They describe themselves as game constructs that exist outside the reach not only of Sburb and but also of the influence of time and space, meaning that they are capable of watching all sessions simultaneously. The horrorterrors are (according to themselves) benevolent, and since they are the only official source of information on Sbarg, they can only be assumed to be reliable narrators. They claim that their reasons for contacting us are for "mutual aid" and that they intend to prevent Chronos from exploiting the game and infecting numerous sessions, but have not responded as to what (if any) effect Chronos has had directly on them. They use a typing quirk in which the first occurance of the letter O in a sentence is replaced with ■. They have also been known to be a bit sassy - silly, even. Chronos Chronos is the primary antagonist of Sbarg. For quite a while since Sbarg began, Chronos was referred to only by male pronouns, and was not given a name until his backstory was posted on October 2. He's from the universe that will be created if our session is won. In that universe, Chronos engaged in a doomed session of Sburb and godtiered as a time hero. However, instead of winning the game and claiming Sburb's reward, Chronos killed his fellow players and chose to remain a god in his session. Then, with the help of Earth's First Guardian and the lotus capsule, he travelled back into our session with the intention of becoming a god and a guardian capable of ruling over multiple Sburb sessions. When Chronos entered our session, the game recognized him as a new player, which caused a glitch that made him a space hero. Thus, he retains his time powers from his own session and now has space powers as well. This has caused him to take on an unstable form that "drips," "melts," and lags as he travels. He has a planet in our session called the Land of Sand and Frogs which contains both a Forge because of his space aspect and a Beat Mesa because of his time aspect. According to the horrorterrors, the only way to defeat him is to lose our session, thereby preventing Chronos and his universe from being created. The First Guardian Little is known about Earth's First Guardian except that he has been corrupted by Chronos and probably will not play much of a role in the story. The horrorterrors seem pretty adamant about that. Players This includes you (assuming you want to play), me, and about 30,000 other people. If you'd like to skip the plot shit and get to the game, go ahead and get your land and your title and look at the current objective on the main page of the wiki.